


Knowlagable

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [91]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Knowlagable

Clint has lived a long life.  
And hence is very knowledgeable.  
He has seen different era's.  
Met different people.  
And is a part of history.  
He has seen empires rise,  
And empires fall.  
Kings being remembered.  
And kings being forgotten.  
He has lived through it all.  
He is a steaming pot of knowledge.  
Clint has essentially become a teacher.  
He has centuries of experience.  
Centuries worth of time.  
To study a lot of things.  
He has garnered knowledge from various fields.  
Shield after learning his secret,  
Often asks his opinion.  
Science, Art, Literature, History, Technology.  
He has studied it all.  
Has in depth knowledge.  
He also knows about fighting.  
Swordsmanship, hand to hand combat, guns and other weapons.  
So Clint is the Teacher of the Avengers.  
Always guiding them.  
Clint over the years has done many jobs.  
He has been a farmer.  
He was also a soldier in the Army during the Civil War.  
He has been a doctor and a teacher.  
A chef and a librarian  
And a musician  
He has also been an engineer.  
He has been a spy.  
And also an assassin.  
But his favorite job has always been helping people.  
He likes being a superhero.  
Clint has been a part of history.  
He has seen the world evolve and change.  
He has seen governments and kings rise and fall.  
He has seen countries made.  
He has seen advancement of society.  
Now he is seeing beings from different world.  
Clint likes to be a part of history.  
History is being written, even now.  
When Clint was turned he had a lot of time.  
And by that he means forever.  
Since he was turned in his early 20s he looked like a young man of ripe age.  
So Clint decides to pursue education.  
In every 2 decades in the last 4 centuries, he went to a College or University.  
Got various degrees. Science, Humanities and Medicine.  
He has seen all this evolved.  
Clint also learnt many languages including Latin, Ancient Greek and Welsh.  
He put all this to use when he worked for Shield.  
He still has forever to live.  
He'll never be bored.


End file.
